This Unforgettable Night
by pearls-and-crystal-blues
Summary: ΑU, because it was written before the movie was out: Malachy and Luke try everything in their powers to win Michelle's affections and the possibility of sharing a night with her, forgetting all about their precious friendship... more inside


**Author's Note**: Well, hello everyone! This is actually inspired by a member's idea from a forrum back when 'Cherrybomb' was still being filmed, so the idea is not entirely mine. After that I want to mention that I started writing this about a year ago (when the film wasn't released yet), so it's maybe a bit OOC and AU. Also, I'm sorry if you find any mistakes in my story or if the slung is not realistic or something- I'm not a native speaker, but I would appreciate it if you mention any kind of mistakes.

**Summary: **With their exams over, best friends Malachy and Luke are out to have one hell of summer. However, the arrival of Michelle, a captivating but troubled beauty, tests their friendship to the limit as she encourages the two boys to carry out increasingly dangerous and illegal deeds in the battle for her affection- with fatal consequences.(-this is a summary that was realised last summer.)

Ok, now I'll shut up and let you read this fic. Enjoy! :)

_~This Unforgettable Night~_

Malachy, Luke and Michelle were at a pub at the moment, drinking beers. The atmosphere was downright dull for them; they wanted to do something so they would be really excited, their hearts would beat extremely fast, and their adrenaline would reach the top… Malachy glanced at the other two, took a sip of his beer and then he leaned over the table to them, speaking quietly.

"You told us you managed to steal some weed… Did you get it? This place is really boring; I'm going to sleep from dullness if I stay one more minute here! So, you got it or you're saying this just to act cocky?"

"Of course I got it!" Luke said rather angrily, "It's in my shoe." He looked expectantly at Michelle, who stared at him with amusement, and he seemed a bit proud of himself and his achievement; Malachy's stare, on the other hand, moved from Michelle to Luke and back on, scanning every move of theirs.

"Then, let's go somewhere else and have some fun; this place's not as good as it looked like from the outside…"

"And where'd we go?" Michelle asked curiously.

"There's a motel, not far from here, and we don't have pay at all," Malachy responded and after they paid, they went at a narrow alley nearby.

"Show me the weed!" the redhead commanded the moment they reached the shadowy place. Luke glared at him for a few seconds before he took off his shoe and a small sachet appeared.

"Nice, now give it to me!" Malachy ordered then.

"_WHAT?"_ Luke snapped.

"You heard me! Give it to me! I wanna be sure it's _safe…"_ Luke was ready to reply furiously, but Michelle spoke first.

"I should take it, you both trust me, don't you?" She gave them both flirtatious looks and the two boys seemed to give in at them.

"Yeah, yeah 'course I trust you," Malachy agreed and stared at her from head to toe. Luke handed her the weed and she hid it in her jean's front pocket.

"Of course I trust you-better_ you…"_ the youngster with the dark hair said pointedly, looking at his friend like he was an enemy.

"Perfect! Now, what would I do without you two! Luke, if it wasn't you to have something like that, to have some fun," she said as she was grasping his hand for a moment, all the while Malachy was turning crimson from jealousy, "and you Malachy, to think of all these, about the motel and stuff…" At this, she touched the redhead's cheek and he closed momentarily his eyes, trying not to let himself grab her and kiss her passionately, as he felt his heart beating extremely fast; Luke had a stony expression on his face at that moment.

"So, boys, how are we going there?"

"With the car I stole this morning, of course!" announced Luke at once.

"Cool, let's go then!" she exclaimed happily and they started heading towards the car. Malachy didn't like so much the fact he was sitting on the back seats while Luke was driving, having the girl next to him, who glanced at him every once in a while. When they reached their destination, the three of them went together at the motel's reception.

"How are we going to pay nothing?" Michelle whispered towards Malachy's tall figure, who walked confidently and had a sly smirk on his face.

"Patience, young lady, patience… now, watch closely at the master of seducing… the show begins!" he whispered slyly and reached the reception, full with an air of assurance, and leaned over the counter to come close to the young girl behind it.

"Good evening, may I help you?" the receptionist asked gently. Malachy put a charming smile on his face and looked at her flirtatiously. '_This is __so__ easy…' _he thought and began his act.

"Good evening to you too, sweetie and yes, I'm sure you can be really…_helpful…"_ he said almost seductively and made sure he'd made her blush.

"Oh, em… well, how can I help you, sir?" she asked further with her shy tone still intact.

"Now, sweetheart, why all this formality? I believe it'll be much easier if you just call me Mal, I don't think I'm that old to call me 'sir'. As for you, love, how should I call you?" he laughed lightly but also manly, making her blush even deeper.

"My name's Jennifer," The girl said coyly but smiled nevertheless.

"Lovely, Jennifer it is then!" he exclaimed and smiled slyly, being excited this was working so well. "Well, Jen, I'd like to ask you a favor, is that ok with you, hon?" When she nodded, he continued with more eagerness. "Well, Jenny love, my friends and I," he nodded towards Luke and Michelle, who were standing next to him, listening intensely, "came here from Dublin and we don't know a _thing _about this place; we're lost, babe…" he said and sighed audibly, looking like a poor, lost puppy, making her pity him, and at the same time, falling harder for him. He tried hard not to smirk with triumph when he saw her sad look.

"Oh, that's awful…" Jennifer said kind of sadly. Malachy nodded at once.

"I know, love, it's _terrible_… and we totally ran out of money- how irresponsible of us not having more money!- and we don't know anyone here, we don't have a place to stay at tonight…" he continued, sighing again dramatically and bowing his head down, pretending to be desperate and shameful. "So we found this lovely place and I—I thought if- if we—if we could stay here… if you let us occupy some rooms of yours, if that's _even possible… _Of course we can sleep in our small car, but I don't know if my friend over here, Luke, would be able to stand this- he has a terrible problem with his back, the poor thing…" He whispered the last one not so quietly, so Luke could hear him; Luke was ready to reply not so gently to that, but Michelle threw him a '_don't-ruin-everything-with-your-big-mouth' _look and he remained silent, but full of anger. Malachy smiled both for making Luke furious and for almost succeeding in his rather easy task of convincing this naïve girl in front of him that they were some poor, lost travelers without a trace of knowledge about what to do at this _unknown_ town… 'Really, is she _that_ blind and stupid?' he thought, but kept going on his successful performance.

"I know, love that I ask _too much_, but can you find it in yourself and give us 3 single-bed rooms?" he finally asked her with rather childish hopefulness and starred at her expectantly, with wide, hopeful, innocent eyes. She looked at him, flushed deeply and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I have no problem, of course you can stay here for the night, but-"

"Is something wrong, babe?" Malachy immediately asked gently.

"Just the only rooms I've free is one single-bed and a two-bed one." She said apologetically.

"No problem at all!" Luke exclaimed rather cheerfully, before Malachy could speak. "Give us the keys!" Jennifer looked at him annoyed, as he interrupted her talk with the handsome redhead. Malachy, on the other hand, stared at him suspiciously; understanding what it was on Luke's mind, he was thinking that he wouldn't give up this battle before it hadn't even got started. He turned his crystal blue eyes back to Jennifer and smiled gently at her.

"It's alright, beautiful, we'll take them…" he smiled brightly at her and she flushed again and smiled back at him shyly. "Oh, thank you so much, love, you really are an angel, letting us stay here for the night…" he sighed happily.

"It's nothing; really, it's my pleasure…" the girl responded happily but still a bit slyly. "Just don't mention it to anyone else who works here."

"No worries about that, babe, I won't tell a soul…" he whispered smoothly and leaned even closer to her, smiling charmingly. "Thanks again, love; you really are a lifesaver…" She blushed even deeper and giggled nervously.

"Have a good night, Mal," she told him quite dreamily and put the keys on the counter. Luke grabbed them immediately, before Malachy had even the chance to move his hand towards them. He looked at his so-called friend for a second before he turned his attention back to the flushed girl.

"Have a good night, yourself, sweetheart; have sweet dreams… It was a pleasure meeting you, hon, and thank you again for everything," he said charmingly, winked and blew her a kiss, making her for one last time, flushing all over.

They went away from the reception while Luke had the keys. They got out of the room and near their car at the parking lot. Michelle spoke first, after staying silent for a quite long time.

"That was awesome! You really are _the master_! I still can't believe she believed all that rubbish!" she exclaimed really amused. He smiled with a sly smile of his and stared at her flirtatiously.

"Well, that one was ridiculously easy; I've been encountered with much harder," he replied casually, yet confidently while he was observing her sly look. He turned his eyes towards Luke, who was watching the little scene of affection with a furious expression on his face.

"Anyway, what do you think we'll do with the rooms?" Malachy started the battle, pretending to be innocent for now.

"Well, old chap, you can sleep at the single-one, I'd like to spend a little more time with Michelle later…"

"Oho-really? For your information, mate, _I_ had the idea of coming here! I can occupy the two-bed one too! Thank you _so_ much for your_ help_, but you can go, we don't need you anymore…"

"Let's toss a coin, and then we'll see who will stay with Michelle!" Luke suggested immediately; Michelle was just standing there, watching with excitement and tension.

"Ok then," Malachy agreed immediately with a tone full of confidence and eagerness. Luke took a coin out of his pocket.

"Come on, then, choose; heads or tails?" he asked. "Don't claim later that I was being unfair or something!" The redhead threw him an evil look before he grunted an audible: '_Heads.'_

"Okaythen, tails for me!" Luke said in an annoyingly cheerful voice and then tossed the coin.

"Tails!" the brunette cried out, shamelessly showing his joy, while on the other hand, Malachy looked like he wanted to murder someone, as he was red all over; his blood was boiling inside him. Michelle looked at Luke with enthusiasm and she threw herself in his arms. "I simply couldn't believe it if you were to think that _I bribed the coin,_ so it would come out to be tails…" he went on with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You would do that if you could…" Malachy mumbled through his gritted teeth as he was looking furiously at his former friend, who at the time was hugging the blonde beauty.

"I think we should go and have a drink before we have our go with the weed, what do you think? I saw some really good bars as we were coming, not far from here."

"Awesome idea!" Michelle exclaimed and she headed to the car, with Luke faithfully at her side. Malachy looked quite disgusted at the sight of his black-haired friend looking so ridiculous and stuck on to this exotic girl, and he wanted so badly to punch him hard, full on his face, but he just repeated Michelle's quote hurriedly and quietly with half heart: "Yeah, yeah absolutely awesome idea…"

They reached a bar a few moments later, which was rather crowded. They ordered tequilas and they sat on three stools at the bar counter. They were drinking rather fast so they ordered second ones for each of them. Especially Luke seemed to drink too much alcohol; probably the fact that he would stay with Michelle at the same room that night filled him with nervousness now, which the alcohol only could ease. Of course the other two noticed this, especially Michelle, who seemed now to forget her previous enthusiasm about staying with Luke. She took a glimpse of the redhead, examining him closely, but he was in a much better state than his friend was. They stayed there a little more, but when they noticed Luke was going from bad to worse, the other two decided on going back to the motel. When they went to the single-bed room, they stayed outside for a few seconds; Luke was in Michelle's arms without his senses.

"Gimme the key," Malachy mumbled at Michelle as she was trying to balance herself, keeping the drunk boy and the keys as well at that moment; the redhead tried to hide the bitterness from his voice as he spoke. "Don't let me waste your time and spoil your fun, you have to spend _an unforgettable night with Luke…"_

"I'm not going to stay with him!" she whispered in an alarmed voice, looking at Luke with worry of hearing her.

"Oh really, why?" Malachy asked hurriedly, trying very hard not to show his wild, new-found enthusiasm.

"Are you _kidding_ me, he's _really_ drunk!" she told him quite disgusted while she was looking at the handsome bloke in front of her. "I mean to say, okay, his idea about drinking before coming here and have _'the time of our lives'_ was cool, but I think he pushed his luck... But _you,_" she looked at him with an intense, seductive stare at that moment, "_You_ know where to put a stop. Luke's a nice guy, butyou_, you…"_ in every 'you' Michelle pointed out, in every word coming out of her full lips, Malachy felt a melting sensation but at the same time, something hot was teasing him in the pit of the stomach, "_you_ are _incredible, __Malachy_… We'll leave Luke here and we will go to the next room, what do you think about that? Unless, you want to stay here…"

"No, no, of course not!" he exclaimed hurriedly, now full of enthusiasm and excitement. "Of course I wanna go with you… Let's ditch _him_ here; don't carry him, just open the door."

Michele opened the door with the key and they got inside; Luke in Malachy's arms. Malachy pushed Luke on the bed and Michelle laid him properly before they went to the other room. When Malachy closed the door behind them and turned on a little lamp on the nightstand (because he thought that too much light would break the spell of the moment) the air between them seemed to be extremely hot and heavy, even though it was a cool, summer night.

"You got the weed, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure," she replied and showed her pocket.

"Cool," he showed his approval. They stared at each other for a few seconds silently; Malachy tried really hard to control himself and not kiss her.

"I'll have a shower. Will you take one?" she asked as she was checking at the bathroom for towels.

"With you, absolute yeah, babe…" he whispered in a full of lust and heat tone.

"What did you say?" she asked curiously from the bathroom.

"Nothing," he reassured her at once, a little louder for her to hear. She started having her shower and now Malachy was taken possessed by some nervousness and heat; his mouth became completely dry. He took from Michelle's bag a can of beer he stole from the pub a few hours ago and he sipped a few, big mouthfuls of it quite fast. He was with his back to the door of the bathroom, so he didn't notice her coming out of the steamy room she was in moments ago. When he heard her voice near behind him, he ditched his beer and turned around to find her with his impatient eyes, now being possessed by even more heat and tension than before, at the sight right before his piercing blue eyes.

"So… I finished with my shower… What are you doing here?" Michelle said, with lust and passion stemming from her voice, as she was standing there, with nothing but a towel around her body. Malachy, as much as he had an internal fight with himself all this time and controlled himself not to grab her and kiss her, he couldn't fight his urges anymore. He went quickly towards her and he kissed her with all the passion he could possess, while he was guiding their bodies straight to the wall, until her back slammed at it. Michelle kissed him back with as much passion and addiction. She took off his white t-shirt and they stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds and then Malachy attacked on her neck, kissing and sucking it; their breathing was now deep and fast, actually more like gasps, in this intoxicating atmosphere…

~0~

Luke opened his eyes slowly. He was alone at a room, lying on a single bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, feeling confused and dizzy, and then he remembered what had happened the last few hours. He should have been with Michelle right now and Malachy should have been ditched here, alone… He was about to swear loudly but he suddenly heard something breaking all this silence, from somewhere near his room. He heard deep, fast breaths and rather loud gasps and moans from two different people, from the_ next room…_ He was right there, alone, while _Malachy_, the guy he considered once as his best friend, had sex with the girl _he _fancied, some centimeters away. But the only thing he could do was hearing their erotic breathings, which held inside them some kind of satisfaction, maybe even pleasure… Of course, they had _fun…_ A wave of rage and jealousy hit Luke, while he was laying motionless, hearing the other two having their way with each other, simply shagging…

~0~

Malachy and Michelle looked at each other intensely, only a couple of millimeters between them, not being able to catch their breaths at the least. Malachy didn't know how to react after _this_, but he thought he should be just himself, this kind of him Michelle seemed to like so much.

"Gimme the weed," he said sort of breathlessly and after he'd taken it from her hands, he pulled away from her and sat on the bed, with his head resting on the headboard, feeling exhausted like he's been digging all day long. He took some of the weed and put it on a thin piece of paper and then he made it a cigarette. Then, he took his lighter from the nightstand and after he lighted it on, he took a drag of smoke inside him and closed his eyes. Michelle, after getting dressed again, went and half-lay next to the redhead. After taking another drag of smoke, he gave her the cigarette so she could smoke as well. Their eyes were glassy as they were taking turns of tasting what they thought as perfect, momentarily pleasure, until it was finished. Malachy glanced at Michelle, who looked him back with half-closed eyes. He leaned slowly closer to her, still both sweaty from their previous activities, and he kissed her. They lay completely on the bed and Malachy took off his t-shirt, then he started to kiss her neck. She moaned deeply and that made him more eager to go on. He kept on kissing and biting softly the skin of her neck and slowly headed towards her shoulder. When he began to kiss and lick the base of her neck and groaned while he was doing that, she started to laugh rather loudly. Malachy's head was jerked immediately, and looked at her quite sternly.

"What happened? Why are you laughing?" he snapped, unable to control himself. She continued laughing loudly.

"You're tickling me… you know, w-when you do th-that…" she said between her shaking giggles, which obviously weren't only existed because of the boy's kisses she found ticklish…

"Really?" the youngster asked her, amazed while he was looking at her curiously. She nodded.

"Of course! Do you want me to show you?" she suggested and sat up instantly, without waiting for his response. Her laughter faded, even though her eyes were still glassy and cloudy and she had a bright smirk on her beautiful face. She leaned towards the guy before her and after looking at his eyes erotically for a few, short moments, she leaned even closer and started kissing, licking and nipping at his earlobe and the skin behind it, as well as exhaling her hot breath inside his ear.

"How do you like it?" she whispered huskily inside his ear and laughed lightly for a mere second before she kept on her ministrations. Malachy half-closed his eyes and moaned deeply before he started to chuckle slightly too.

"Yeah, it's a little…" he only was able to mutter and kept on moaning and chuckling as his hands were finding their way under her blouse and caressing her skin. She stopped with her actions and pushed away; Malachy whimpered audibly for losing the contact, but it didn't last long; Michelle took off her blouse and seconds later, Malachy was laughing again, only louder this time. They began kissing fiercely and lay completely on the bed again, he on top of her. They kept on snogging senseless for some more minutes, in which they were taking off clothes and laughing loudly every now and then; smoking weed had affected them completely. When the last piece of clothing was taken off Michelle's body, they looked at each other for a while with looks full of hunger and a moment later, Malachy was inside her. They started having sex with much more tension and heat than minutes ago, and now their moans and groans were combined with strong, meaningless laughter from both of them. It didn't take them long to cry out from ecstasy and pleasure and swear loudly, as they were really turned on from earlier, but that didn't bother them in the least. Malachy pulled off of her almost immediately, trying to catch his breath, just as the girl next to him, and he landed with slight force back on the empty space next to her. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before lazily turning his head towards Michelle.

"That was downright awesome, wasn't it?" he asked her and chuckled casually.

"Yeah, absolutely," she only managed to say; her breath hadn't slowed down even a bit.

"I guess we should do this again some time," Malachy offered his suggestion slyly and momentarily giggled like a girl. The girl didn't respond verbally, she just looked at him quite tiredly, but with a sly smile playing on her lips. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds. Then he landed with a rather loud _'thud!' _back on the bed again and they both fell, a moment later, into deep, intoxicated sleep.

~0~

Luke, during all this time, didn't drift into sleep at all. Instead of that, he listened outraged to all their activities very clearly. He listened to Michelle's giggles, moans and urgings, as well as the groans and the swearing that came out of Malachy's mouth without hinderence. That made him even more furious. He had thought that they would end it after the first time, but obviously his old friend wouldn't let their night end so early. He would make Michelle believe that this was an _unforgettable night_… His blood was boiling from the fury that had filled him and his breathing was deep and uneven. If he was able to, he would go and beat Malachy off, right there and then- he might as well regain Michelle's admiration with that… He thought with annoyance then that all his glory was stolen by _him_ in the end: the car he'd stolen this morning, his achievement of taking the weed, his idea about going at the bar, all _these_ were now forgotten. The only thing existed now was _'splendid' _Malachy, with his stupidly charming quiff and his idea about the motel and his managing to seduce the receptionist and the fact of how bloody amazing he was at shagging and how much 'high' he could get from weed…

And the only thing Luke was thinking of and wanting right now, was taking _revenge…_

* * *

-Well, I hope you liked it! I would like to know what you think, so I'll appreciate it if you _review_, please...! And thanks for reading this fic! :)


End file.
